Let's Go
by diam0ndsinthesky
Summary: Pretty short, probably a one shot. Beca and Chloe are off on a trip.


**Summary:** Okay this one is pretty short, just a little scene I couldn't get out of my head. Hope you enjoy it anyway - Beca and Chloe are off on a trip!

* * *

**Let's Go**

Beca threw her phone charger into her bag and zipped it up, lugging it over to the door to sit by Chloe's. They were supposed to be leaving in 10 minutes and she had, of course, left most of her packing until the last minute. "Okay, I think that's it." she reported as she collapsed onto her bed, narrowly avoiding the junk sprawled over it which hadn't quite made the 'to take' list.

"What about this?" Chloe held up a shirt that had clearly been left out intentionally, having been folded across the arm of the chair she was sitting in.

"Oh.. yeah," Beca stood again to take it from her "that's what I'm wearing." she moved across the room, removing the top she currently had on and then leaned over to take the shirt from Chloe.

Chloe's face turned to one of pleasant surprise. Her eyebrows raised suggestively as she pulled the shirt back towards herself, keeping it out of Beca's reach.

Beca sighed as she snatched the shirt from her. "We don't have time for that." She admonished.

"That's not your usual motto." Chloe laughed, her eyes glittering with amusement.

Beca rolled her eyes, putting it on and going over to stand in the mirror. It was too hot for long sleeves, but it was a bit late now to re-try on practically everything she owned. Now that she had done that the previous evening. 'Rolled up it is' she mentally decided as she started to fold over her left cuff.

In the brief moment of silence that passed between them, she began to muse about their destination. "What am I supposed to say when we get there?" Beca asked, partially to Chloe, partially to her own reflection.

"Whatever you want to say?" Chloe replied in an obvious tone.

"What? Something like 'Nice to meet you Mrs. Beale, I can totally see where Chloe gets her good looks'?" Beca mocked herself in an exaggerated impression of her own voice.

Chloe rolled her eyes "That is so cliché." She laughed.

"I don't know, I thought that was the sort of thing you're meant to say." Beca replied frustratedly as she wrestled with the cuff on her right sleeve. This was much easier to do with your right hand.

"Only on TV, Beca."

When Beca did not crack even the smallest smile, Chloe gave her a questioning look through the mirror. Beca knew it was asking 'Why are you so nervous?'

"I've never done this before, okay?" Beca explained, continuing her ministrations.

"Met someone's parents?" Chloe asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah." Beca confirmed. Of course she had met friends' parents and people who just, you know, happened to be parents but, "Not like this." she added aloud. "Not when it... mattered what they thought of me" Beca stood back in the mirror, satisfyingly assessing her left sleeve but glaring daggers at the right one.

"Come here" Chloe said as she stood up and went to her side. She unrolled her right sleeve and began to fold it up neatly. "They're going to like you, okay? You don't have to worry about it." Beca's face remained unconvinced. "And if it makes you feel any better, it doesn't." She insisted.

"Doesn't what?" Beca turned to face her.

"Matter if they like you." She elaborated. "**I** like you." She reassured her in a lowered tone, holding Beca's gaze meaningfully. She allowed a moment to pass like that before playfully adding "like, a lot" to lighten the mood once more.

Beca pursed her lips to stop herself from full out grinning, which turned her smile into more of a smirk. She raised her eyebrow and nodded her head as she responded "Oh yeah?". Chloe tugged on her sleeve to turn her back around, wiping off the now pretty smug look which had formed on Beca's face. She finished the sleeve and smoothed it out with a nod to denote that she was done.

Beca turned to face the mirror again, analysing her appearance and trying to decide if this is what she wanted her first impression to be. The right sleeve was now neater than the left one she noted, letting out a short sigh. She know she was over thinking things but she couldn't help it.

Chloe stepped across to stand behind Beca in the mirror. She put her hands on Beca's shoulders and then let them run down her arms in what she hoped would be a reassuring gesture. "It's going to be fine Beca, they will love you, I'm **sure** of it. Just trust me."

Trust. Beca had always had a problem with that one. Normally when people said the words 'trust me' it had the exact opposite effect, instead serving to make her more suspicious of the person. Did they expect to be able to instil a sense of trustworthiness just by asking for it? As if trust could be earned with a mere two words. This instance was decidedly different. As she looked into the eyes of Chloe's reflection and leant back slightly into her, she realised she really did trust her. Chloe wouldn't say these things just to make her feel better. Honesty was always Chloe's best policy.

From the first day she'd met her, Chloe had always been straight with her. I mean, barging in on someone in the shower to get them to do what you want? What could have been more straight forward than that? Beca chuckled inwardly at the double meaning of the word and how the situation had definitely not felt very 'straight' at the time. She shook that thought away and turned around to face her girlfriend. If Chloe said it was going to be fine, she knew it would be.

Feeling more relaxed about it than she had since they had planned this trip, she leaned up to peck Chloe on the lips. She then bent down to pick up her bag. "Okay" she said, smiling "let's go".


End file.
